


Love & Bullets

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aren't I just ridiculously creative with my titles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: When Sonny said he'd take a bullet for you, you didn't think he meant it literally.





	Love & Bullets

It was supposed to be a simple operation, corner the suspect in his home and bring him back for interrogation. Neither you nor Sonny thought it would turn out like this. With him in the hospital from a gunshot wound and a dead suspect being taken to the morgue.

You and Sonny had been partners for a while, but had only recently begun a relationship kept secret from the rest of the team. Liv felt that if anyone on the squad could talk to the guy, who had come up multiple times in conversation, it was the two of you. It was supposed to be routine. You had followed procedure carefully, knocking on the door, identifying yourself as police, but it all changed in an instant when you heard the woman scream. You radioed for backup.

Just about to break down the door, it had swung open revealing your suspect with a gun shoved against his next victims head. She was young, possibly early twenties which went away from his pattern, and very very terrified. He pointed the gun at the two of you, motioning you both inside, where both yours and Sonny’s instincts kicked in and you drew your guns, aiming at the man, ready to take a shot if needed.

Then came the talking. He kept yelling that he would shoot her if you didn’t put your guns down. Sonny tried getting him to drop his own gun, saying that the two of you could settle this politely if the woman was safe and on the other side of the room. But the suspect was delusional, saying that he had to, that if he didn’t continue something even worse was going to happen. That it would be your fault if you didn’t let him hurt the woman. 

He wasn’t going to go down without a fight, that was apparent. The situation became even more dire when you heard sirens from outside. Backup had arrived further angering the man, driving him deeper into his world of madness and delusions. He kept promising that he’d kill her that you had to tell them to go away. He followed you towards the door, allowing the girl to stay with Sonny.

You opened the door, making direct eye contact with Liv, telling her that everything was under control. And then suddenly it wasn’t.

The woman tried to run, tried to attack your suspect, and he in turn made good on his promise to shoot. But there were two gunshots, and neither hit the girl, but you saw Sonny fall to the floor. He had put himself in front of the suspect, protecting the victim and yourself, resulting in him getting a bullet to the shoulder, in turn he shot the suspect, killing him. The rest of the squad came in, taking the girl away while calling for a bus. Placing pressure on Sonny’s wound you kept asking him to stay with you, telling him it would be alright.

At the hospital he was rushed to surgery, the bullet had entered into his shoulder but was still lodged in there. The doctor had said that it was routine operation, Sonny would be fine, a little P.T. and maybe a little time out of the field, but he’d be okay. It still didn’t do anything to calm you down.   
Once he was out of surgery, the squad left you alone with him. You’d confessed to them about your relationship, why this worried you more than just his being his partner. You loved him, and even if everything was fine, there was still a chance that the bullet could have been elsewhere, that Sonny could have died.

So here you were, holding Sonny’s hand and waiting for him to wake up.

“You’re an idiot Sonny Carisi, a brave idiot. You could have died and then where would I be. I’d be without a partner and with out the person I love.”

“Love you too, and hey you agreed to date this idiot” his voice groggy but filled with just as much love as your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. @locke-writes


End file.
